dogsbulletsandcarnagefandomcom-20200213-history
Mihai Mihaeroff
Mihai Mihaeroff (ミハイ・ミハエロフ, Mihai Mihaerofu) is one of the main characters in DOGS. His voice actor in the OVA is Akio Ōtsuka. Appearance Personality Mihai is a retired assassin and is considerably older than the other characters. Despite this, he is still able to fight and maintains the skills he'd gained as an assassin. He is able to remain calm under pressure. Mihai has a long-standing friendship with Kiri, the owner of a local restaurant and former prostitute. Ten years prior to the start of Dogs, he was a hired assassin for a gang boss and became mentor to the boss' son Ian. During this time, Mihai was romantically involved with the prostitute Milena, but the relationship ended when Ian grew into his teens and murdered her. Mihai confronts Ian and after failing to protect him during an assassination attempt, admits he is afraid of losing Ian. Of the four protagonists, Mihai is the most level-headed and experienced one of the group. Despite his old age and being human, Mihai has skills that equate or even exceed most of the cast, including the other four main protagonists. However, Mihai has a terrible sense of direction and has a constant run of bad luck. He and Badou share a friendship along with Kiri and Mimi, and he shares concern for Heine and Naoto. So far, his connection to the underground is not as deep as the others, but he has a mysterious connection to Richter Berthein that is not yet revealed.Mihai retains a muscular build. He has blue eyes, long gray hair, and a scruff. He wears glasses and has numerous scars on his torso and arms, presumably from his years as an assassin. Relationships Kiri Mihai and Kiri have known each other for a long time and have a long-standing and close friendship. The employees at Kiri's restaurant, Buon Viaggio, say that "Mr. Mihai is her man." She often sends him to buy ingredients. Badou Badou and Mihai have an amiable if not notably close relationship. Badou sometimes calls him "gramps" or "old man." History Dogs: Stray Dogs Howling In The Dark Mihai Mihaeroff returns to the city to confront his former student Ian, who killed Mihai's lover, Milena Teslawska and Ian's father, Mihai's former employer. Upon arrival, he meets up with Kiri, who was friends with Mihai, Milena and Ian. While Mihai prepares himself overnight at the Buon Viaggio. The two meet at Milena's grave, when an assassin targeting Ian shoots him. The assassin wounds Ian and Mihai, who both kill him. Before he dies with, Ian admits he killed Milena because he did not want to lose Mihai, who he saw as "more of a father than my real father was" and Mihai admits he was afraid of losing Ian. Sometime later, a boy runs into Mihai, reopening his wounds. Recovering in a back alley, he says "It's not my time to die. Right, Milena? Right...Ian?" Dogs: Bullets & Carnage Weapons Mihai is skilled with firearms and is very capable of using anything around him as a weapon, including a plate and a loaf of stale bread. Gallery Mihai Mihaeroff.jpg|Mihai as he appears in the anime mihai in the manga.jpg|Mihai as he appears in the manga Volume 3.png| Trivia *He has a terrible sense of direction and frequently gets lost *Mihai's name is Romanian Quotes *''"You killed Milena. And yet... I was so scared of losing you. Like a normal man, afraid of losing his son."'' *''"Sorry, I got lost on the way."'' Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters